


Sabriel oneshot

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, M/M, Oneshot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel met at a bar, got to talking and decided to go back to Gabriel’s place for a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel oneshot

As soon as the door was closed, Sam and Gabriel were kissing and trying to get each other’s clothes off. They made their way to Gabriel’s bedroom. Gabriel pushed Sam onto the bed and straddled him. Sam went to kiss Gabriel, but Gabriel stopped him. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked, a little confused. “Nothing,“ Gabriel replied. ”Just-…are you sure you want this ?“ Sam smiled and said, ”Of course I do.“ ”Okay,“ said Gabriel. ”But…I have one rule. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, or you want to stop…tell me. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to. Got it?“ Sam nodded. ”I mean it.“ Gabriel said sternly. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s ass and pulled him closer. ”I got it.” he whispered, and kissed Gabriel on his soft lips. Gabriel slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, grinding against Sam’s pelvis. Sam gently squeezed Gabriel’s ass, pulling him in closer. Gabriel could feel the bulge in Sam’s pants getting bigger. 

Gabriel pulled away from Sam momentarily, and only to remove his shirt. Sam did the same. Gabriel gasped. “What?“ Sam asked. ”No-…nothing. Nothing.“ Gabriel replied. ”I-I just…your body…wow.” “Oh,” Sam blushed. Gabriel looked into Sam’s eyes and said, “You’re beautiful.” Sam blushed even more. Gabriel leaned in to kiss Sam, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Gabriel got on his knees in front of Sam. “Lay back,” Gabriel said, smiling at Sam. Sam laid back on the bed as Gabriel worked to get his belt off. Gabriel pulled Sam’s pants and boxers off in one quick motion, then gasped at the sight of Sam’s erection. _Oh my God. This guy’s hung like a moose! I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle this one…_ Gabriel thought. Gabriel reached up and stroked Sam’s rock hard dick. Sam moaned loudly. Gabriel put his mouth around the head of Sam’s cock, working his shaft at the same time. Sam grunted. He ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair as Gabriel made his way slowly down Sam’s shaft with his mouth, taking him in a little more each time. He started to pick up the pace and suck harder. Sam groaned and pulled more at Gabriel’s hair, pushing him down onto his cock. “Fuck Gabe…“ Sam moaned loudly. He started moving his hips upward, thrusting himself in and out of Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel stopped, and released Sam’s grip on his hair. ”Wh-wha…” “Shhh.” Gabriel said, placing his finger on Sam’s lips. “Gimme a sec.” 

Gabriel got up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, bringing them over to the bed. Gabriel slipped off his pants and boxers, then climbed on top of Sam. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s neck and they kissed each other hungrily. Sam bit Gabriel’s bottom lip, causing him to moan. Gabriel fumbled to get the lube open, spilling some onto the bed. He reached between Sam’s legs, and gently teased Sam’s hole with his finger. Sam whimpered against Gabriel’s lips. “You like that big boy?“ Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. ”I do. A lot.“ He replied with a smile. They continued kissing. ”You want me to fuck you?” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s ear. “Make you scream my name until you can’t speak?” Sam nodded. He grabbed Gabriel and kissed him. Gabriel teased at Sam’s hole, then inserted his finger. He worked him with the one finger for a bit, then inserted a second finger. Sam gasped and bit down on Gabriel’s lip. “What’s the matter, baby? You seem tense.” Gabriel said. “I-I’m sorry. I-…I’m usually on top, being the dominant one, not the other way around. I didn’t want to say anything. I just…I don’t know. I mean…you know what you’re doing, so…“ “So, you’ve never bottomed before?” Gabriel asked. “Once.“ Sam replied. “Really? You’re practically a virgin.” 

Gabriel stood up. His cock was throbbing harder than ever before. It was actually painful. What the fuck? He thought. Two minutes ago, all he could think about was pounding Sam’s sweet ass into the mattress and making him scream, but now…He looked over at Sam, who was still naked on the bed. Sam had look of disappointment on his face. _Dammit he’s so beautiful. I shouldn’t. I can’t…_ “Look,“ Gabriel said. “I’m sorry. If I had known, I would never have-” “Gabriel, please,” Sam pleaded. ‘I want to do this. Really.“ He scooted over to the edge of the bed, facing Gabriel. Sam reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s hips, pulling him close. ”Please. I don’t want to leave. I’ll do you instead, if you prefer. Please?“ Gabriel looked down at Sam. He was staring up at Gabriel with those gorgeous puppy dog eyes. _Oh my God stop. Please don’t look at me like that. I can’t handle it._

Sam could tell that Gabriel was about to give in and he smiled. He leaned forward and started kissing Gabriel’s hips, squeezing his ass. ”Dammit,” Gabriel said with an exasperated sigh. ”Fine. You win.“ Sam’s smile widened. He pulled Gabriel closer so he could get his mouth around Gabriel’s hard cock. Gabriel groaned and almost lost his balance, He grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders with both hands. _Oh my. He really knows how to work that beautiful mouth of his._ Gabriel moaned and moved his hips up and down in sync with Sam’s head bobbing. Gabriel’s body tensed up and he felt close to orgasm. Sam stopped suddenly, causing Gabriel to shudder. He groaned in protest. ”Come here.” Sam said, and pulled Gabriel down onto the bed with him. Sam grabbed the back of Gabriel’s neck and dug his nails in, keeping Gabriel’s lips locked onto his tightly. ”I want you on top. I want you to ride me.“ Sam whispered into Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel smiled. He really wanted Sam inside him, but wasn’t sure if his ass would agree. ”I want you riding me until you scream.“ Sam said. Gabriel nodded. 

They fumbled around on the bed, searching for the lube and condoms. Once they were found, Sam placed the condom on his very hard dick and stroked some lube onto it. He handed the bottle over to Gabriel. Gabriel lubed his fingers and began working his hole with two fingers while Sam watched. Gabriel moaned with pleasure, scissoring his fingers to stretch himself open. He inserted a third finger, knowing it would probably take a bit more than his usual to get open enough for Sam. Gabriel groaned loudly as his fingers brushed over his sweet spot. ”Woah. Slow down there, tiger.“ Sam said, reaching for Gabriel’s hand, making him stop fingering himself. ”Save some of that sweetness for me, huh?“ Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam. Then he straddled Sam’s lap, rubbing his hard cock against Sam’s belly, Gabriel reached behind him and stroked Sam’s cock gently. _Well,_ Gabriel thought, _here goes nothing._ He held his breath as he gently worked his way onto Sam’s cock. Gabriel took in a sharp breath. _Shit…oh my God. This is the end. This is how I’m going to die. He’s going to rip me to shreds._ Gabriel worked his way up and down slowly, taking in Sam a little bit more each time. Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his hands placed on Gabriel’s hips, grabbing him tightly. ”Damn…” Sam let out a slow breath. ”Your ass is tight. Ohhh….“ 

Gabriel grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders and dug his nails in as he rode Sam’s cock slowly but steadily. Gabriel bit down on his lower lip and groaned. It was starting to feel good. He looked down at Sam who still had his eyes closed, but Gabriel could tell he was definitely enjoying this. Sam kept his hands tight on Gabriel’s hips and started thrusting upward into him. Gabriel grunted loudly, and dug his nails deeper into Sam’s muscular chest. He was really just trying not to lose his balance and fall off of Sam. Sam looked up at Gabriel. ”Are you okay?“ he asked. ”Y-yeah. Sure. I just-“ ”You wanna switch?“ Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. 

Gabriel lay on his back, facing Sam. Sam grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his hand. He stroked his dick. Gabriel smiled and licked his lips slowly. Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s soft luscious lips. He stroked Gabriel’s hard dick with his hand. ”Oh Sam…” Gabriel groaned. He moved his hips up and down with the motion of Sam’s strokes. Gabriel trembled beneath Sam’s touch. Sam continued stroking Gabriel with his left hand. He reached down between Gabriel’s legs with his right hand and inserted two fingers into Gabriel’s hole, causing him to gasp at the sudden entry. “Oh Sam..please…“ Gabriel begged. ”Please, I can’t-…I don’t think I can hold on much longer.“ Gabriel grabbed onto Sam’s waist, gripping tightly. Sam smiled and removed his fingers from Gabriel. ”Are you sure you’re ready?“ Sam asked coyly. ”Yes!” Gabriel yelled. “Yes Sam, please!“ Sam smiled as he thrust himself into Gabriel, causing him to cry out. “Don’t stop, Sam.“ Gabriel gasped. “Please don’t stop!“ Sam began at a steady pace, fucking Gabriel’s tight hole. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s left leg and put it over his shoulder, then wrapped Gabriel’s right leg around his waist. His right hand cupped Gabriel’s ass cheek, squeezing it hard. Sam reached down and gently squeezed Gabriel’s neck with his left hand. ”Oh sweet Jesus,“ Gabriel whispered. ”Oh Sam…fuck…Sam it’s-I can’t…ohhh…“ Sam picked up the pace as he knew Gabriel was close to climax. He let go of Gabriel’s leg and neck, and just concentrated on his thrusts. He pounded into Gabriel as hard as he could, while Gabriel held on to Sam for dear life. Sam reached down and stroked Gabriel’s throbbing cock in time with his motions. Gabriel cried out with every thrust of Sam’s hips, which made Sam push harder and deeper into Gabriel. ”Oh fuck!“ Gabriel exclaimed. ”Fuck! Sam!” Gabriel screamed Sam’s name as loud as he could as he released his sticky fluid onto both their chests. He ran his nails down Sam’s back, leaving red marks. The pain lasted just a moment, but Sam didn’t seem to mind. He was still grinding into Gabriel as hard as he could. He came shortly after, grunting and groaning Gabriel’s name. Sam held Gabriel’s hands above his head, interlacing their fingers. Sam kissed Gabriel as sweat rolled off both their bodies. Gabriel was a quivering, sweaty mess beneath Sam, and he could feel Sam’s cock pulsing inside of him. “Holy shit that was intense.” Gabriel said. "I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.” Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel. He lay back on the bed next to Gabriel, both of them panting very heavily. He took the used condom off, tied it and tossed it in the corner. Gabriel laid his head on Sam’s chest and right arm around Sam’s waist. Sam looked down at him and smiled. He put his arm around Gabriel and hugged him tightly. He gently kissed Gabriel on the forehead. “Goodnight lover.“ he whispered and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at this one shot thing. My writer's brain won't allow it. I always feel like I need to point out how my characters got to this point, what happens after, etc. I can't just leave it alone. However, I tried and I hope you guys like it. It's killing me, really because I want to write the scene of them at the bar, how they met, flirting, etc. Maybe another time. Leave comments and let me know how you feel about my silly little story. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
